soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice's Stichkins
Maurice's Stichkins is a Pokémon that Maurice catches in the Emperios Region. Stichkins is a female. History Before Meeting Maurice Stichkins was found while she was still in her egg along with another Stichkins, apparently her brother, by Lord Gepetto and his Dollcelain in the woods near his mansion. Lord Gepetto, feeling pity for the lost Pokémon and the egg, brought them out of the rain and into his mansion and had ended unofficially owning the two. His Dollcelain cared for Stichkins' egg and her brother while he was away visiting the nearby town and ended up becoming their nanny as a result, taking great care of the young Pokémon and especially kept an eye on Stichkins' egg until she finally hatched. The Dollcelain was especially protective of Stichkins' egg and even started chased off any visitors that she felt had plans to steal Stichkins' egg away from the mansion as a result. ''Light & Darkness'' Sweet Dreams Stichkins made her first official appearance in the anime in the episode "Ghostly Families and Ghostly Bonds!" while she was still in her egg. Ash and the group first encountered her, her brother and Lord Gepetto's Dollcelain when they entered Lord Gepetto's mansion to seek refuge from the rain, the mansion's lord being away at the time. Stichkins' egg was in the arms of her Dollcelain nanny, who had let the group into the mansion to give them shelter from the rain, though hid in the shadows with her charges in case they were up to no good. Despite this, she was still apprehensive when letting the group get near her and her charges, especially Stichkins' egg, as she believed they would try to steal it. Despite her apprehensive behavior, the Dollcelain still allowed the group into the mansion and even made them a warm meal to help warm them up from the rain. When asked about why she was apprehensive with them getting near Stichkins' egg by Morry, however, all he recieved was a cold stare from Dollcelain and being asked to forget about it and enjoy his stay, according to Adina's translations. Dollcelain then became extremely suspicious of the group when Miley suggested that they help her out with taking care of the mansion and soon believed that they were planning to steal Stichkins' egg. Dollcelain then used Hypnosis on the group and their Pokémon to put them to sleep and later locked them in the mansion's basement. Thankfully, the group managed to get out of the basement, thanks to the help of Stichkins' brother, who had Stichkins' egg with him at the time, who managed to get the basement's key without Dollcelain knowing and unlocked the door. It's also revealed through Adina's translations that the group weren't the first ones that Dollcelain ended up locking up in the basement and everytime, it was Stichkins that helped them out of the basement, but were soon chased out of the mansion entirely by Dollcelain. The group then decides to go talk to Dollcelain and convince her that they're not going to harm her or her charges. Surprisingly enough, Stichkins appeared to trust Morry enough with his sister's egg, which noticeably had a small crack on the top, signifying that the egg is starting to hatch. Just when the group manages to reach the foyer of the mansion, with the egg cracking more and more, they're encountered by Dollcelain, who immediately sees the hatching egg in Morry's hands and ends up blaming Morry for "breaking" the egg. Despite the group's attempts to convince her otherwise, Dollcelain takes their claims as lies and ends up attacking them as a result. Though Dollcelain did manage to get lucky enough to knock Morry down onto the ground, the egg then managed hatch just in time into Stichkins, which temporarily stopped Dollcelain from attacking. However, when Stichkins showed more affection towards Morry as she believed he was her caregiver, Dollcelain became increasingly jealous and ended up attempting to attack Morry once again. Surprisingly enough, Stichkins ended up countering Dollcelain's attacks, much to everyone's surprise. Apparently, Stichkins did this to stall Dollcelain long enough for Lord Gepetto to return to the mansion. Lord Gepetto himself was quite surprised to find the group in his mansion and Stichkins finally hatched from her egg and was especially shocked when he learned about Dollcelain attacking the group. Afterwards, Dollcelain apologizes to the group for attacking them and after a tearful farewell with her brother and Dollcelain, Stichkins decides to join Morry and lets him capture her, becoming the newest member of his Pokémon team. Dream Seekers Moves *Shadow Ball - In Use (First appeared in "Ghostly Families and Ghostly Bonds!") *Hyper Voice - In Use (First appeared in "Ghostly Families and Ghostly Bonds!") *Dark Pulse - In Use (First appeared in "Ghostly Families and Ghostly Bonds!") Personality A prankster at heart, Stichkins enjoys playing pranks on most of the gang and their Pokémon, excluding Morry. Relationships Maurice Gallery Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:L & D Anime Pokémon Category:Maurice's Pokémon Category:Ghost-Type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon